Coctel de Auras
by yageni
Summary: Tanto Renji como Uryuu tienen a alguien en sus corazones, pero por distintas razones no pueden ser sinceros. Por suerte algo hara que eso cambie.


Últimamente había mucho trabajo en Karakura, pensó Ishida mientras salía a hurtadillas de su casa con su traje blanco de quincy contrastando con esa noche negro azulada, hermosa como no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo.

Quizás era el hecho de estar así, lo que lo ponía mas tarado de lo que hubiera querido admitir... quién sabe.

Cuando llegó donde Renji el teniente ya había dado cuenta de varios hollows pero estos seguían llegando.

—Parece que habían estado esperando que Aizen estirase la pata para hacer lo que les viniese en gana—comentó Abarai al sentir los pasos el otro a sus espaldas.

Varias flechas pasaron de largo junto a él haciendo blanco en los seres que intentaban acercarse inútilmente. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío. Realmente odiaba cuando Uryuu hacia eso pero con reclamarle no iba a lograr nada, lo sabía porque lo había intentado ya varias veces.

De pronto se levantó una pequeña brisa y ambos pudieron sentir con claridad el reiatsu de Ichigo y Rukia haciéndose presente junto a ellos con un paso de shumpo. Bueno, era el reiatsu de ellos o algo muy parecido.

— ¿Cómo va?- habló Ichigo, no se sabe si saludando o preguntando por la situación, quizás ambas.

—Hola ¿quedan muchos? — quiso saber la chica de ojos azules, imitando al pelinaranja y desenvainando su zanpakutou

—Naaa — comentó el dueño de Zabimaru— Ya casi terminamos

— No sé para que vinieron— acotó Ishida, acomodándose los anteojos — Se hubieran quedado en casa, haciendo lo que fuese que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué diablos dices Ishida?—pregunto el shinigami sustituto, apuntando el filo de su arma en su dirección

—Ustedes dos no tienen derecho a decirnos nada— respondió enseguida Rukia, moviendo uno de sus dedos para negar— Solo porque sean un poco más rápidos para salir de la cama no significa que puedan echarnos en cara algo que ustedes también hacen— terminó de decir para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Silencio sepulcral. Los tres la miraron perplejos.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Rukia?— preguntó su amigo de la infancia.

— De que Ishida y tú andan juntos —señalo acusadora la mujer shinigami poniéndole énfasis al apuntarles a ambos con el dedo índice

—¡¿estás loca?— gritaron el quincy y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ichigo miraba toda la escena sin entender nada.

— ¿necesitas anteojos Kuchiki san?— pregunto Uryuu, ofreciéndole el par que llevaba de repuesto en su cinturón quincy multiuso

—Rukia— dijo de pronto Abarai, con mucha seriedad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro — vamos a tener que volver al rukongai para que te revisen —agrego, negando tristemente — Kuchiki taichou se va preocupa mucho si se entera de que la estupidez de Ichigo es contagiosa.

Renji recibió un puñetazo por parte del mentado pelinaranja y mientras discutían la chica sacó su ya famoso cuaderno de dibujos y puso manos a la obra.

Cuando la vio ponerse a dibujar Kurosaki no pudo evitar revolear los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos e Ishida aprovechó para quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos un poco.

—Muy bien— exclamó la noble al ver su trabajo terminado — presten atención porque sólo lo explicare una vez—aclaró, mostrándoles el dibujo.

Como siempre la hoja estaba dividida en dos, una pareja de conejitos en cada mitad.

—Cada shinigami tiene un color de reiatsu— señaló ella con el marcador a la primer parejita de conejitos, uno de color naranja y el otro violeta— Pero cuando esos shinigami se "quieren" en este mundo sus energías se mezclan—Y señaló la pareja de conejitos tomados de la mano manchados uno con los colores del otro.

—Eso fue lo que nos explicó Urahara-san el otro día— Asintió Ichigo golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con estos dos?

—Míralos bien, tonto-—Le reclamó la chica Kuchiki agarrando al pelinaranja por los cabellos y bajándolo hasta su altura obligándolo a verlos fijamente

—Anda, tienes razón—Dijo el adolescente para luego soltarse.

Ishida se colocó las gafas miró a Renji de cerca, se miró a las manos, miró a la parejita, se miró las manos otra vez y palideció.

—No me importa lo que ustedes dos, sexópatas, digan—Acotó Renji—No hay nada entre el cuatro ojos pervertido y yo. —Y guardó a Zabimaru, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Deja de llamarme pervertido, idiota—Le reclamó el arquero sin dejar de mirarse las manos y comparar sus manchas con las de los otros. —Y a ustedes esto les pasó por... —Ishida no parecía poder terminar la frase.

— ¿Por tener sexo?—Completó Renji la oración de Uryuu.

—Ah, que tierno—Comentó Rukia—Completa las oraciones del otro.

—Kuchiki san, nosotros no somos nada—Contestó el Quincy—Pero últimamente cazamos muchos hollows juntos—Acotó pensativo.

—Ahora se le dice "cazar hollows"—Susurró Ichigo codeando a su novia.

—Cállate, intento de shinigami—Le reclamó el teniente, dispuesto a desenvainar otra vez su espada.

De pronto Ishida estiró su mano y desplegó su arco. Más y más hollows se acercaban y las nuevas flechas pasaron rozando al pelirrojo, en busca de los enemigos. Los cuatro dejaron la disputa de lado y se prepararon para luchar otra vez.

En poco tiempo los hollows habían sido eliminados y los chicos se sentaron cansados en el techo de una casa.

—Oye, Ishida ¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Renji acomodándose la banda que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Ya no hay más hollows, ya no tengo nada que hacer—Se explicó e iba a largarse cuando Rukia le habló

— ¿No crees que sería buena idea hablar con Urahara-san?—Preguntó la chica con seriedad—Digo, si ustedes realmente no están juntos...

—Gracias Kuchiki-san, pero primero quisiera averiguar por mi cuenta—Contestó el chico de cabello oscuro para luego desaparecer sin decir nada más.

—Cielos Renji, tienes muy mal gusto para elegir a tus novios—Dijo de pronto el pelinaranja, logrando que el susodicho se encabronara y comenzara a perseguirlo por el techo.

—Ichigo—Habló la muchacha poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por el cuello del gi—Vayamos a casa

—Bien—Contestó el shinigami sustituto un poco extrañado por la actitud de su compañera—Nos vemos luego, Renji—le dijo al fukutaichou a modo de despedida.

Este se quedó en silencio y se limitó a despedirlos con la mano. Se sentó en el techo de la casa mientras los otros dos se alejaban. Se quedó allí un largo rato, hasta que vio aparecer a Venus en el oriente y se dio cuenta de que faltaba nada para que amaneciera.

Últimamente le pasaba más seguido. Se ponía a pensar en él y perdía noción del tiempo. En esa ocasión, bien podía echarle la culpa a Rukia. Era lo que ella había dicho, lo que lo había abstraído.

Se levantó con pereza y saltó al piso para caminar rumbo a la casa de Urahara.

Mientras, el nerd de Uryuu había caminado preocupado rumbo a su casa, a paso lento retrasando así lo más posible el llegar a destino. Se dio un baño para sacarse la transpiración, se cambió y se alisto para irse a dormir, aunque mal solo fuesen un par de horas hasta que sonase el reloj despertador para decirle que tenía que asistir a clases. Pero no podía pegar un ojo. Lo que había dicho Kuchiki san le retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. Se puso el uniforme de la escuela y se dirigió en puntillas a la biblioteca de su padre. Hurgo entre los viejos volúmenes que solían ser de su abuelo, pero no encontró nada que aclarase sus dudas. Lo poco que había hallado era lo mismo que le ya les había contado la chica. Pero ¡¿cómo se explicaba entonces lo que les sucedía? Se concentró y noto que el pelirrojo seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado un par de horas atrás en compañía de Kurosaki y Rukia. Se encasquetó la gorra y salió a la calle con los libros de la escuela. Hablaría con Urahara antes de ir a clases. Si se apresuraba quizás pudiese evitar encontrarse con Abarai.

Renji llegó cuando el sol ya despuntaba y el rubio anfitrión se sorprendió al verlo llegar.

—Abarai-kun, te ves abatido ¿Sucedió algo?

—Urahara-san, Rukia nos contó lo que sucede en las auras cuando... —Trató de hablar Renji, pero notó la presencia de los dos pequeños asistentes de Kisuke

—Ustedes dos, tápense los oídos—Pidió el tipo de las sandalias, cosa que los chicos obedecieron al instante— ¿Cuándo se tiene sexo?

—Seh—Se limitó a contestar el teniente algo avergonzado frente al mayor, puesto que no era lo mismo que hablar con sus amigos.

—Bueno, sí. Esa suele ser la causa la mayoría de las veces

— ¿Y cuáles serían las otras razones?—Preguntó preocupado, tragando saliva.

—Ven a la sala, el Quincy también vino preguntando lo mismo—Le comentó el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón, caminando rumbo a la misma

El dueño de Zabimaru quedó petrificado ¿Ishida estaba en la casa? Que conflictuado que estaba que no lo había notado.

Siguió a Urahara por el pasillo y al entrar a la sala se encontró con el chico de anteojos, usando una extraña gorra de beisbol. Blanca, cruzada por la cruz azul de los Quincy.

Cuando entraron en la sala el adolescente se removió inquieto en el almohadón y se quitó la gorra, hecho esto su reiatsu se dejó sentir con claridad, por lo que el shinigami supuso que era un objeto que servía para esconder la energía espiritual del que la usase. Era obvio que el chico se sentía abochornado por todo aquello ¿qué otra razón tendría para esconderse?

Renji se sintió muy mal por toda la situación, estaba casi seguro de que todo lo que estaba pasándole a sus auras, esas manchas, era su culpa. Ahora solo faltaba que el rubio confirmase sus sospechas.

Uryuu se sentía sumamente avergonzado. No podía imaginar una peor manera de quedar expuesto. Por lo poco que conocía a Abarai sabía que a este la situación no le molestaría, o al menos eso quería creer, pero si sus cálculos eran correctos tendría como mínimo que pedir una disculpa y para eso primero habría de explicar la situación. De solo imaginarlo sentía que se convertía en un tomate.

Urahara se sentó con parsimonia, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para acomodarse, para luego desplegar su abanico y esconder su sonrisa tras el mismo.

—Bueno, como ya les conto Rukia, esto es algo que sucede cuando dos shinigami, en este caso un shinigami y un humano, tienen relaciones—el abanico del dueño de la tienda se movía inquieto, como si a su dueño le diese calor hablar de aquello

— Si pero... — quiso interrumpir el arquero

— Si ya me imagino que me van a decir que no hay nada entre ustedes— acoto cortante Urahara, golpeando la mesa con su abanico, dando a entender que no quiera que le interrumpieran— pero a toda regla hay una excepción.—acoto feliz con sus ojitos brillando— tengo unos pocos casos documentados, en los que esto ha sucedido cuando uno de los involucrados tenia fuertes sentimientos por el otro— hizo una pausa observando divertido la tensión en sus rostros— el aura se transfiere y adhiere a la del ser amando es como una forma inconsciente de demostrarlos o de darlos a conocer—sus ojos azules observaban cada detalle de las dos personas frente a él.

—Cuando el culpable decida hablar, me gustaría investigarlo, después de todo no es algo que suceda muy seguido — acotó, esperando que alguno de los hiciese algo.

— ¡!—gritaron ambos muchachos juntos y al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia de disculpas sobre el tatami a la velocidad de la luz de los santos dorados de Atena.

Desde el suelo, y estando uno frente al otro se miraron de reojo. Rojos como una brasa encendida.

—¡¿Ah pero que esto?— gritó Kisuke golpeando otra vez la mesa con su ya desvencijado abanico, logrando que los otros dos se sobresaltasen y dejasen de mirarse, para posar su mirada en él.

El rubio se puso de pie, aparentemente contrariado por la situación.

— Si los dos son culpables— remarcó, haciéndolos ponerse aun mas rojos— No puedo perder más tiempo aquí, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer—acotó, ya de espaldas, para luego cerrar la puerta corrediza de papel de arroz tras de él.

Con el ruido seco del fusuma los chicos reaccionaron.

Se habían quedado a solas.

Abarai tosió para aclararse la garganta, logrando que el aun abochornado Uryuu le mirase de soslayo.

— Ishida, lo que dije fue... — el pelirrojo se interrumpió para ver si aún tenía la atención de su interlocutor— Fue porque me gustas— declaró mirando al quincy de reojo— Por eso es que me disculpe contigo

—Ya veo—acotó el arquero acomodándose las gafas una vez más—En cambio, yo lo hice porque no quería que te sintieras mal disculpándote tu solo

—¡¿Qué?—grito el teniente poniéndose de pie — ¡Quincy rastrero y mentiroso!—le espeto enojado

— ¿A quién le dices así pelirrojo teñido? ¿Cómo crees que podría enamorarme de un shinigami como tú?— le retrucó el chico de cabello oscuro.

—Sí, eso es verdad— dijo de pronto Abarai con seriedad, casi con tristeza, olvidando así la disputa.

Uryuu se sintió pésimo, se le había ido la mano.

— ¿Qué haces?— reclamó de pronto el chico de ojos azules, con sus lindas pupilas grandes como platos al ver y sentir como el otro cerraba su mano sobre su corbata y agarraba en el proceso el cuello de su camisa. Estrujando las prendas con facilidad.

—Si realmente no sientes nada por mi cuatro ojos—susurro Renji, con su boca ahora muy cerca de la Uryuu— entonces haz algo para detenerme— agregó para luego besar al menor en los labios sin obtener ninguna resistencia de su parte.

Ishida supo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, con la guardia baja, pero ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir escondiendo lo que sentía, no quería, ni mucho menos podía. Fue así que abarcó la nuca del pelirrojo con una mano, para luego entreabrir sus labios, dejando que la lengua de este recorriese su boca.

Feliz por el gesto del otro, el shinigami soltó las ropas del arquero, pero solo para abrazarlo y sentir que el adolescente le abrazaba también. Fue un beso lento y delicioso, que tuvieron que interrumpir de mala gana, solo porque respirar era de pronto más importante.

—Shinigami bueno para nada—le susurró Ishida, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello— tú también me gustas.

—Ya lo sé, Quincy orgulloso de porquería— le susurró de regreso el sexto fukutaichou, para luego abrazarlo más fuerte.


End file.
